Gears of War: Goddess of War
by L337Vampires
Summary: Alala, a normal girl, was trying to live life the way she dreamed it to be. But when the Locust tear down what she tried so hard to build, she joins the Gears program to protect those she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another Gears story, I decided to just create a whole new one on its own, so here is a story about Alala my new character.**

**I may or may not continue with the other one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of war. Only my OC's. Duh.**

This blood. It's not my own. Whose is it?

Thoughts whirled around in my head in such dizzying speeds.

Who am I?

_What_ am I?

I'm not like these others... But who are _they?_

I'm so confused...

I stared idly at the ceiling. The dust motes were dancing with every breath I took, what an amazing sight...

"What the hell are you doing?"

I looked over my shoulder. The man who spoke had dark brown eyes and black hair.

"What does it look like?" I glared.

"You're just being lazy," He sighed. "Come on, Ms. Boss is waiting."

"Yeah, yeah."

I grabbed a handful of folders off of the cubbyhole on my desk and followed behind him.

"Good morning!" said the employee's as we walked by. I responded with a small 'hey' each time.

My first week as an office assistant and I already feel awkward. We walked inside a large rectangular office and I sat down at the first chair I could. I chewed on a pen while making sure each paper was in their rightful folders. Good. I looked at the clock. 11:43am. Almost lunch. I smiled at how fast the day was going. This has been an easy few days, handing in each form on each certain day and answering phones. Most of the time I doodled on sticky notes or made rubber band balls, bad way to spend my time, I know, but of course I had nothing else to do.

"Please excuse me for being tardy," A tall, slim blonde woman walked into the office and stood at the front of the oval table. "I had business to attend to. Nicholas, what do you have for me?"

The man who I followed stood up and shuffled some papers towards her.

"Stock is lowering with the war going on," He cleared his throat. "If we don't act soon, we may be out of business."

"Nonsense. Alala," My head jerked up at the sound of my name. The pen dropped out of my mouth. "I hope you have better news for me."

"Um... Stacy from Union Eight wants to know if you are willing to buy out the company for real this time..." I looked through my notes then continued. "And the Gears are wondering if you would like to make a donation to help support the program?"

Ms. Boss scoffed. "Like I would ever help those son of a bitch gears. They think they are all that because they can wave guns around!"

She began to walk out the office door when there was a sudden shake throughout the whole building. The lights gave out and there was sparks everywhere. I grabbed onto a nearby chair and climbed under the desk.

"Where's Ms. Boss?" Nicholas shouted over the crashing noises and screams.

"I don't know!" My heart beat was racing. My hands shook beyond control as there were loud "BOOM"s and more screams. I covered my ears and Nicholas ran out from under the table.

"No!" I tried to grab his arm but it was too late. I looked all around me and more sparks lite up the room. I jumped out from under the table and ran to the doorway. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I ran out into the maze of desks and bodies. I remembered some of the faces... people I said hi to this morning, and others.

"Nick?" I called into the dark. Another pulse of trembles shook the building, knocking me off balance. I readjusted myself and continued my search. The shock waves calmed and all that was heard was the cracking of sparks and the moans of people. I found my way to him, he was sitting next to the body of our employer. Her nickname was Ms. Boss, but her real name was Ms. McKenzie. She was 50 years old... those year came to and end.

Nicholas stood up and turned to me. "Let's help the survivors out of here."

"Nick," My voice shook. "What was that?"

He put a single hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Your worst nightmare. The locust."

My breath caught and he walked off without another word.

The Locust.

They were here.

They destroyed the building blocks of this world I tried so hard to make.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Everything has changed...

Men in armor suddenly burst through the building, flashing lights all throughout the place. They counted the bodies and brought out the survivors. One came up to me and shone a light right into my face.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

I couldn't answer. I don't know how long I had been standing there with the same cold look on my face but apparently he didn't want to bother so he walked off. The dust soon became too much for me so I blinked. It stung so bad. I looked around and the room was almost empty of all the soldiers except for the few who were left to check for any leftover bodies. I felt pity for them, but they probably didn't need it...

"Hey, Lady."

I turned to look at who had shouted straight at me.

"Good, you moved," He laughed. "We have to clear out this building, that means you have to leave."

I nodded and said 'Thank you' and walked right out.

It was sunset, the air was cold and the sky was a deep orange. Outside I met awaiting paramedics, obviously someone had expected me...

"Hey, you were in there for a long time..." It was the first soldier who walked up to me. "We were getting kind of worried, thought you went into shock or something."

"Y-yeah... I guess it kind of seemed like that..." I looked down at the ground. "Wow... So much happened... I still can't wrap my mind around it..."

"Well, it only happened about 7 hours ago so of course we don't expect you to get over it in that time..." He stepped back as one of the doctors took a look at me. "Hey... doesn't that hurt?"

"What?" I looked at myself to see what he meant. There was a huge gash on my leg and another on my arm. "I didn't even notice..."

He sighed. "Well, we gotta move out, another attack on a building just like yours. See ya."

"Bye." I said as he ran off. He climbed into a nearby truck and it drove off.

"There," said the girl who fixed up my wounds. "All better now."

"No..." I said. "It's not... I mean, what do I do, where do I go from here?"

"I can't answer you that, Miss." She smiled warm heartedly then strutted back to the medical vehicle. I looked back towards the office building which had turned dark along with the night sky. Half of it had caved in and the other half was going to pieces as I stood there.

"Where do I go from here...?" I whispered.

"How about home, for now?"

I turned to see Nicholas walking up to me. He had a cast on his arm.

"You need rest," He put his good arm around me and we began to walk down the street. "We'll think about it tomorrow..."

_But tomorrow... Things will be worse! _Said the voice in the back of my head. It made me uneasy, knowing that this wasn't going to end. But what is that instinct I have... that intuition?

I'll think about it tomorrow...

I looked up at the stars. A clear night with a full moon. My heart aches for the memories of a time so long ago...

I closed my eyes and drifted upon those feelings for a long time.

**blarg, how is that? She has a life, she has a job, she has a lot of things, but it all turns out the same... I think because I put some serious thought into it this time, I did better with her than I did with Leanna... Alala's personality isn't shown here but it will be drawn out later in the chapters! :D**

**Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dying of allergies again while writing this chapter... Please be patient with my scattered up brain x_x...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of war, only my characters...**

It was just like that voice said. I woke up that morning to the apartment trembling like the office building. I jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly. I met Nicholas outside, he always wakes up earlier, and right there, walking straight down the street, were the Locust.

"Alala, get your ass out of here!" Nicholas turned us both around and pushed me.

"Come on!" We ran down the street with the other citizens the lived on our block. We ran right to the town square and was cornered by more Locust. Everyone was trapped. I looked all around us for a way out, but sadly, we had no way to escape this fate.

The Locust brought up their guns and began firing. I covered my ears again and dropped to the ground. Nicholas dropped with me and we got into cover behind a car.

"What do we do?" I shouted over the blazing noise.

"I don't know." He growled. "But whatever happens, promise me this."

I stared at his face.

"Make it out alive, what ever happens to me."

"I can't-"

"Just do it!" He yelled.

I nodded slowly. He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Lock and load 'em." He pulled out a lancer from behind his back and aimed over the hood of the car. He began firing at the Locust and they immediately turned their attention to him.

"Get down!"

He jerked down clutching his shoulder and the gun drop to the ground.

"Nick!" I screamed. Suddenly there was more gun shots. I looked over the car and there they were. The Gears.

"Nicholas, Look at me," I took off my jacket and applied pressure to the wound. "Stay with me!"

He pressed the jacket against the wound and I grabbed the lancer. I aimed over the car like he did and I fired at the locust. The Gears moved in closer and that meant that the locust did too. I shot the one's with their backs to me and ducked down every time one was about to shoot at me. My accuracy wasn't the best since I've never picked up a weapon before but I got the job done. The Locust numbers dwindled to just a few and I set the gun down. I helped Nicholas up as the Gears took care of the last of them.

"Someone," I called to them. "Please help!"

Some of them rushed over and took him back to their vehicles. One walked straight up to me and I recognized him from yesterday.

"I wonder," He said, smiling. "How is it you always get out alive?"

"Dom!"

Another soldier walked up to us. He wore a bandanna on his head and walked like he meant business. "Get together all the one's who are alive, leave the dead. We have to get them out of this town, the locust seem to want to just bring it down."

"Right," Said Dom. "Hey, come with me, uhh..."

"Alala," I replied. "Weird name I know... wish I knew who picked it..."

"Well, Alala," He laughed. "You need to come with me, we'll get you and your friend to safety."

"alright."

All of the ones who were alive ended up being driven to the hospital; the healthy took a helicopter out of there and the wounded stayed. I sat in a chair next to Nick's bed where they were patching him up. I idly doodled on a piece of paper while waiting.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I turned to Dom, absolutely awestruck. "Are you following me or something?"

"No," He laughed but his smiled turned serious. "I was wondering where you got your shooting skills from. You seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"I had never picked up a gun before that moment that I know of," I spoke the absolute truth. I couldn't remember anything prier up until a few years ago. It was like pitch black in my thoughts if I tried to remember.

"Hmm..."

"Why were you wondering?" I asked, putting the paper aside.

"Well... you see," he turned his whole body towards me. Uh oh, this isn't gonna be good. "You have all the basic needs, you can fire a gun and you know who the enemies are, so I was wondering... If you would like to join the Gears program, we could use all the extra help!"

I stared at him, wide eyed.

Why would anyone want _my_ help? "I'm probably the last thing they would want in the program..."

"That's not true, you see..." He was cut off by the doctor.

"Excuse me, but we need to transfer this man to the main facility. His wounds can't be mended with all the germs we have here."

Dom nodded. "I'll mention it to Marcus..."

I glared at him. If there was a better way to help Nick, he better do anything he can.

"Ah... Actually I will be sure to tell Marcus that he's on the next trip out of here."

The doctor nodded and smiled then walked away.

"Thank you." I said to Dom.

"Just let me know," He began walking away. "When you've made up your mind."

I sighed. I really am not fit to be in the Gears program...

"What was that about?"

"Nicholas!" I fluttered over to him.

"Hey..." He smiled weakly.

"You idiot, you could have gotten yourself killed." My eyes began to sting with tears.

"Don't cry," He said. "Look, I'm okay! I'll get better..."

"Yeah..." I wiped my face and laughed.

"So..."

I sighed again. "They want me to join the Gears program."

"Thats great!" He grinned wide.

"No," I glared. "I could get hurt, and I don't even know how to fire a gun correctly!" I lifted up my hands. "Look! I have blisters!"

"Haahaa—ow..." He cringed.

"Rest now... It's my decision and... I'll think about it..."

"Alright." He closed his eyes and I began to sing him to sleep.

After a few minutes he was snoring. I sat back down in the chair and did some serious pondering. What would happen if I _did_ join the program? What would that mean for Nick... I may not be able to see him again... but then I'll also be able to rid the wold of the locust forever...

I began nodding off so I curled up on the seat and went to sleep.

In my dreams, there was fire and death. In my dream, I was standing above the fight. I watched every one and every thing turn to a slow death. I felt weak, like I was so useless I couldn't do anything. I watched as Nicholas died along with everything. It was painful, and I woke up shuddering. I will do anything to keep that from happening.

That morning when Dom walked into the room awaiting my answer, I was ready.

"Well?" He leaned against the door jam.

"I'll do it."

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah... I don't want to see so many innocent people die for nothing anymore," I looked straight into his eyes and I could tell he understood. "So... When do I start?"

"I'll get you enrolled into training..." He smiled. "You'll start tomorrow at the latest so pack up."

I nodded and he left the room. I had nothing to pack so I just thought of what to tell Nick. I decided to write a note instead of saying it to his face. As soon as I was finished my tear ducts were completely drained out. I kiss Nick's cheek, said "Good bye" and left the note in his hand. I walked out without looking back.

**Time after time...**

"Jeez Dom, you're getting rusty!"

"Yeah, just remember how you were when you first joined the program though! WOW, you were bad!"

I laughed as I remembered those 2 years back. I was a rookie and the delta squad took me under their wing for training. I left everything I had behind in order to protect it. But this will be the first time I will be able to see the face of the man who seems so much like a stranger now...

Nicholas, I hope you forgave me.

Dom and I were having target practice, as we always did every time we went out, and I was winning by 3 bleach bottles. The other members of the Delta didn't take too kindly to me but it doesn't matter, I didn't join to make friends, I joined to protect people. Which is exactly what I was doing.

"You two better stop messing around, you'll give away our position." Marcus glared.

"What position? I'm pretty sure they gave it away before we even started!" Baird complained.

"Even so, what was this mission even about?" I asked.

"Pick up some refugees that got tangled up in the big mess of things." Marcus explained.

"How did _that_ happen I wonder?" I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't be the first!"

"Don't worry," Dom nudged me with his elbow. "They won't be joining the team."

"Oh, I feel so _reassured. _NOT."

"Will you just be quiet and concentrate." Marcus snapped.

"Yessir!" I chirped.

"Maybe you shouldn't annoy them so much, Alala," Dom joked.

"You're the one who wanted me here, so here I am!" A bullet whizzed by my shoulder.

"Get down!" Dom called out.

"I told you!"

"Baird, this isn't an 'I told you so moment', concentrate on the battle!" Marcus ordered.

I unlocked my gun and began firing at the locust from behind cover. I heard a small sound behind me, I turned to see what it was, but to my surprise, it was I ticker! I kicked it away and jumped behind cover with Cole right before it exploded.

"Ooo that's some good barbeque there!" He laughed.

"No time for jokes, Cole!" I glared. I turned over and aimed over the small wall and shot some of the leftover Locust. As soon as they were dead we all regrouped.

"Everybody alright?" Marcus asked.

"Some scratches but I'm good." I panted.

"We're good too." said Dom walking up with Baird.

"I'm better than alright! Finally some action!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cole, calm your shit."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Gears of war, all copyright goes to original creators and the companies who own the game.  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

We had decided to keep walking after I stopped laughing, we needed to be at the checkpoint in less than an hour and we were still a while away from it. I kept my gun out and ready, just in case, while the others were relaxed.

"So Alala," Dom looked towards me. "have you decided what you were going to say to Nick?"

I looked at the ground as I walked. I haven't even decided whether I should even see him or not... I wonder if he's found anyone new.

"Give her a break Dom," Marcus walked ahead of us. "Let her take care of it by herself. Its her business, not ours."

"Right."

"So," I stood up straight and put on a small smile. "Tell me a bit about yourselves."

Baird rolled his eyes and Cole chuckled.

"You already know a lot about all of us." Dom smiled.

"More than any rookie does." Baird pushed my head forward, ruffling my hair. I stood back up straight and laughed.

"But I like hearing about what you guys remember. I like to know what it was like for you... being young and learning all about life."

"Enough," Marcus snapped, looking back. "You can hear stories later, for now just keep a close eye out."

I nodded and continued walking.

Time passed by quickly and we were at the checkpoint. Nick was here waiting for me and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"What if he's disgusted with me?" I turned to Cole who rolled his eyes. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"Nah, baby! I'm sure he won't even think anything of it!" Cole boomed throughout the small tunnel. His words didn't reassure me at all.

"Calm down, Alala. Your going to give yourself a heart attack." Dom patted my back.

I took deep breaths and let them out slowly. I could feel the fear building up at the bottom of my stomach. I stood and walked over to a small table where they were giving the soldiers water. I got a cup and sipped at it; it slowly calmed me down. It worked up until I heard a voice drift from behind me.

"Alala?"

I turned my head to the side to just barely look over my shoulder. I turned all the way around and dropped my head to hide my face.

"Hello, Nick." My heart was running a mile a minute. He had changed a little bit. He was more muscular, he had grown a bit of a beard since I last saw him.

Suddenly his hand was at my jaw to bring my face up. He stared at it for a long time, I don't know what he was looking for or what he was seeing but his face grew sadder and sadder as the silence went on.

Finally he whispered, "You changed."

"So have you," I looked away. "Are you... Do you hate me?"

"No, never." His arms went around me and tears swelled up in my eyes. We stayed like that for a long time. It wasn't until I heard the rumbling when we broke away from each other.

"Locust!"

My eyes shot up at Nick. He looked down at me then ran towards a few soldiers who were handing out guns.

"Damn it, they have the worst timing." I growled.

I ran outside with my gun ready. There weren't many soldiers here but this was an important base so we needed to protect it. I ran towards where a group of men were huddled against sand bags.

"How did they find this place?" I yelled to one of the guys next to me.

"No idea, miss! They just came up out of no where, we had this base a secret for months!"

"Well, I'm not about to let the locust take this from you!" I smiled the aimed my gun over the sandbags. I began firing at the locust who were heading straight for the entrance and got their immediate attention. I sunk down as soon as they began fighting back and started thinking of a plan. Holy snap! My brain just couldn't buzz to life, I had too much adrenaline in my system.

"To hell with it!" I growled and rolled out of cover. I fired at the locust, bringing down 2 then rolled to a different cover, closer to the locust. I unhooked and grenade and threw it and the mob. "YES!" I shouted as the whole group went up in a big explosion. The another hole opened up and my joy was immediately flattened. Now I couldn't make it up as I went along.

I ran to the now flipped over water table and hid behind it. To my surprise, Baird was under it reloading his weapon.

"Hey there," I smiled as I reloaded mine too.

"Don't even start." He growled as his weapon jammed.

"Right," I nodded. "Got a plan?"

"I've just been winging it, you?" He finally loaded his gun and began firing at the locust. Then it clicked. I smiled a mile wide as then plan shot itself into my head. Perfect.

"Just got something," I half-stood into a crouch and began sneaking towards the back of the tunnel. "Come on!"

He reluctantly followed me, shooting locust as we went. I guess he only trusted me this time because we were so outnumbered it was a life or death situation for ever single person here and anywhere else. I managed to pick out Dom from the brawl and he followed us too. When we reached the back of the tunnel it clicked in their brains what my plan was.

"Oh, why didn't we think of that?" Baird whispered, which made my smile grow. At the back of the tunnel was an unmanned turret. People were too busy trying to get boomshot's out of the locked closet that they weren't even regarding it.

"You guys help pry open the closet, I'll gun the turret." I hopped over the small sandbag wall and began setting up the gun for firing. They both nodded and jumped behind the barrier to join me. I started up the turret and it rang loudly throughout the whole place. I got the attention of the fleet of locust's.

One of the locust growled in the most disgusting way towards me— I was guessing he was the leader of the attack— before they all started rushing to the back. They just trampled over soldiers, not even caring about the comrades that were falling by the bursts of my gun and my fellow soldier's gun. Dom and Baird managed to open the closet and get out the grenade launcher's and they shot at the locust coming through the holes. My arms began to ache from the thrashing of the gun, but soon their numbers dwindled as we began to overcome the odds and win the fight. The leader shouted in rage before retreating back to the hole it came from.

I stopped firing the turret once the last locust fell. My breath came out in small quivering bursts. A cheer rang throughout the tunnel and my whole body began to shake. We all had just witnessed a massacre. I glanced down at my arms. They were covered with dull red liquid.

_Blood._

My breath became gasps as I fell onto my knees. I began to feel the pain in my side and shoulder before I could figure out that it was my own blood.

"Alala?" Dom tossed his gun to a nearby soldier and dropped next to me. "What-?"

I looked up into his eyes as the answer to his unspoken question fell out of my arm. A bullet rolled on the ground and along with it a pool of blood. I sighed as my mind began to let go.

"Alala, stay with me!" I heard him call. But I was already fading.

It wasn't until I heard the familiar, cool voice, that I snapped back from my weightless drifting.

"She's been shot." It was a statement. Of course! Thats why I'm on the floor in pain! Right when I thought about the floor and how comfy it would be to just lay down, I was lifted into the air by my most favorite pair of arms, soon I was in a dreamless sleep.

I stayed unconscious for a long time. I didn't want to think about the pain that was waiting to ambush me if I were to wake up. Instead I began to drift on a cloud of thought. How weird it was that I could form an intelligent idea or even process anything with how out of it I was. I thought how this was the first time I had ever been shot. I thought how this should be the last time. It would be way too painful to ever get shot again, and next time I just might will myself to die. But this time I wanted to fight to stay alive. But I was so glad that we managed to fight off all the locust that found us. They took away every home I had, my foster parents even put me through hypnosis so that I would forget those painful memories. I guess I should face them soon though... before the weight of the unknown crushes me. I swam to the surface of consciousness and immediately felt sorry I did.

"Oh, God!" I choked out. The pain was ten times worse than when I first felt it. All adrenaline had left my body so I had no help from it to make the pain unnoticed in my body like before; I had to deal with it. I rethought how I wanted to stay alive. Nope, I want to die! Someone kill me now, it hurts too much!

"Alala!" Someone gripped my hand and that movement surged something through my body. I didn't think I could feel much worse but I suddenly did.

I peeled my eyes open and saw the room around me. I was in a hospital bed, but unlike a REAL hospital, the room was absolutely filthy. People were scattered about, bringing in other wounded and tending to them quickly before more came in. I looked down at my body; all my armor was off, which now left an almost bare me except for the under-clothing I always wore. The black cloth was soggy with blood and I gasped as a sudden surge was sent through my body again. A doctor was pulling a bullet out of my stomach.

I whimpered as he began pulling at it again.

"Sh, it's okay." A cool voice cooed. Nicholas?

I looked up to confirm my suspicion. I almost broke into tears but I bit my lip to hold them back.

I noticed at the corner of the room Cole was being patched up from a knife wound and Dom had a long gash along his elbow. I went to ask what it was from but I felt something exit my stomach and the surprise of it made me bite my tongue. I focused on that pain for a bit. It was so much better than the other pain.

"Alala," Nick whispered in my ear.

I looked into his eyes as the tears began to reform.

"I love you," He breathed. "Now let go of the pain."

I buried my face into his shoulder and fell back into unconsciousness.

I didn't wake up again for what felt like days.

_**Ugh this took forever and I started school and looking for a job... UGH!**_

_**I hope you guys like it, no mary-sueness about 'Oh I'm not hurt, I got out of the fight perfectly fine! HAHA! I killed all the locust too!' No. Just. No. She killed some stuff,she got shot, she is now going to try and be careful.**_

_**Right Alala?**_

_**Al: "No, I don't regret that I forgot to shield myself. We killed them didn't we?"**_

_**Yeah... Shut yer trap. Naw I kid, I kid.**_

_**I love Alala, she's like a pretend daughter to me but I felt like with a big massacre like that she couldn't possibly get out without being hurt. Neither would the others, but I am a tad-bit sorry I hurt Cole. He's such a teddy bear that he shouldn't be hurt :(**_

_**Al: "Why'd you do it then?"**_

_**CUZ IT NEEDED TO BE DONE NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND GO MEND D:(**_

_**That's all Ladies and gentlemen! Please wait for the next chapter!**_


End file.
